C'est la mort
by SamiAnne
Summary: Quinn Fabray always felt like she never belonged anywhere. She never knew why; It was a mystery hidden deep within the depths of her soul. When she found out, though, she knew there was no going back. AU Season 8 of Supernatural
1. The Roads Ahead

_Lucy Quinn Fabray isn't what you'd call normal. She has always felt like she needed something else to complete her. Boys, cheerleading, her daughter... All it brought was pain. Everybody looked at her and assumed she was what she knew inside wasn't true. They said she was a selfish attention whore who will do anything just so she could be envied._

_It wasn't even close. She was looking for something to fill the gap she had always felt._

_They always said faith could fill that gap. It never was that way with her; she still felt empty._

_It wasn't until she was at college when she started to find out why. Her past; what she had done. The mistakes she had made, and what was yet to come._

* * *

She only heard the voices once her senior year, at the beginning. She thought it was a weird dream, more like a nightmare, about heaven. A new God. It made her delve deeper into delinquency.

The voices didn't really start until October... and by that time she was already in Yale. Well adjusted... happy.

It was like a paper cut at first; the memories barely even registered with her. The dreams weren't too bad, just flashes that dimmed before the light of day touched her skin.

I all changed one night, and she wasn't ready for it. She would never be ready, not really. She had always known when to keep her mouth shut. She knew she was crazy, she's always been a bit crazy.

But this... she stood, listening. She heard them all the time these days. She ignored at first. She couldn't now; it was too strong.

She only heard things at first, but now she saw things, and felt..something. She saw him and just knew; he had something to do with it. He hung around her campus for a while, paranoid.

She followed him one day; she was apparently a better criminal than he was. She guessed it was all the delinquency from her days as a skank.

He was in an abandoned church. She waited until night-time to pick the lock; and.. she gets attacked by a water gun.

"What the hell?" She yelled, and he put it down. "Who are you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that? You're the one who broke into my base!"

She took a double-take on that one. "-your base? That's...cool. I'm Quinn Fabray. Do you have a towel I could use?" He turned around and handed her a towel.

"Kevin Tran. Why are you here?"

"I saw you and felt.. I don't know you looked important or something, I just needed to figure out why. I not crazy; believe me. I've just been hearing voices lately. Not schizophrenic voices. It's just like they talk about things. Weird things."

"I'm not crazy either. Though I think I am half the time. It's been half a year and I still don't believe it."

"Kevin Tran-that name sounds familiar." She said, thinking.

"I went missing last year, you probably saw it th-"

"-shh." She quieted him, thinking. "Prophet! You're a prophet." She said, figuring it out.

"Wait, how do you now that?" He asked, worry in his voice becoming very obvious.

"I don't know how I know. I just... know." She looked down, thinking again. "It's angels."

"Angels?" He said, getting more worried.

"I finally figured it out. Angels-I hear them. All the time." She looks over. "Every minute. I wasn't exactly stable before but this is..." She sits on a pew and starts crying.

Kevin looks at her awkwardly for a second, and then sits next to her, putting his arm around her, trying his luck at being comforting.

"Why can't I just catch a break? Seriously, my life sucks. Looking at me, you'd think I'm perfect, right? That I've lived privileged? Well, it's true, if you count getting pregnant at 16. Or any of the other crap I've gone through. I don't understand. Does God hate me so much that he keeps doing this to me?"

"I was going to get into Princeton before I got called as a prophet. My life became ruined because of those holy bastards. So, I understand." She looked at him and smiled.

They stuck around each other for a while, until Kevin had to leave. They kept in touch while she kept studying; he kept her sane. He understood everything. She visited him when she had the time, and she could tell him when there were demons around, she could see their faces.

She helped him find places to stop and she even helped him check on his ex-girlfriend, all while keeping a respectable 3.9 GPA. She loved the lack of social pressure. Her mistakes didn't follow her as much as she'd pessimistically hoped.

So, she got through the year. She was in a surprising number of productions; apparently the drama professors liked her emotion. If Quinn Fabray could do anything, it was multitask.

Kevin stopped calling after May, and she got worried. They usually phoned once a month, at least. His last location was in Iowa, so she started there. The church was crawling with demons. She hoped he hadn't been killed. She'd know, right?

She looked everywhere, to no avail. And then, she got a call from him.

"Quinn, I need you to help me." There was panic in his voice.

"Kevin! Of course. Where are you?" She asked, somewhat relived. She met him in Montana, and he wasn't alone. His mother was with him, but she was catatonic.

He needed her to help find a place to keep her safe, while also helping him run from 'two really tall jerks who almost killed his mother'.

"I would do anything for you. Honestly, you helped me stay out of the loony bin for almost an entire year. I owe you." She said, and then finished. "That's not even why I'm doing this. You're probably the only person I have ever met who actually understands everything. So I don't want you go get hurt." She hugged him and left.

She traveled around leaving trails, while he got as far away as he possibly could. She'd stay in a room in the same motel, just to make sure they bought it. They always did, and they really were tall jerks.

It was all going well until one night, she went out for a bite to eat when she gets grabbed from behind and shoved up against a wall by a mysterious figure.


	2. Lies You Tell

_**AN:** I accidentally submitted the first chapter without one; So, I'm doing this now. This is a story that just came to me, I'm not even sure how I thought of it. I have a few chapters done, but if you have any suggestions or things I should write about, tell me, cause' I actually like this story and I want this one to go on for a while, unlike every other story I have ever made._

_This is also set in obviously Season 8, during the summer between her Freshman and Sophomore years in college._

* * *

Dean Winchester was the best hunter on the planet, especially now. He was strong, fast, and very observant. That's what a year in monster-land forest will do to you. So, while Sam might have never noticed this, he did.

Every time Kevin Tran set them up, he saw a girl with short blond hair, who never looked like she belonged at some skeevy motel. It wasn't until after Oregon that this really set in.

They followed another dead trail to Nebraska, and he saw her again, and decided to confront her. Sam tried to talk him out of it of course, but he didn't care.

She locked her hotel room, walking towards her car while he waits in the alley, ready to grab her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, holding her against the wall.

"Are you mugging me? Or.. killing me?" _Dammit, she thought. It wasn't convincing enough._

"No, I'm asking you why I see you at every damn motel we're set up at."

"I don't know what you're talking about, please! Let me go." _Better._

"So, you in it with Kevin? Setting us up?"

"Who's Kevin T-" She stopped. _I'm awful at this._

"Kevin Tran, right?" He smiled. He took her by the arm and dragged her back to their room.

"I can explain this." She said when they walked into the door.

"Sit." He ordered, and she sat.

"So, you wanna chat about Kevin Tran, boy wonder?" She said, smirking.

"Yes. I want you to explain everything you know."

"Well, I'm... Santana Lopez..." She started.

"Nope. Try harder." Dean said, obviously figuring out that there is no way that's her name.

"Mercedes Jones-"

"Mercedes? Really?"

"Fine, my name is really Rachel Berry, and I help my friend Kevin evade catching up with you two. Can I go now?" She said, bitchiest tone she had.

"No, I'm sorry but you can't. Where's Kevin?" He asked, clearly getting annoyed.

"Sorry, no." She said, defiantly

"No? Why not."

"Maybe because you're the two jackasses who tried to kill his mother?" Sam looked at Dean, in an 'I told you so' look.

"We need him."

"Sure you do." She said sarcastically.

"How'd you even meet Kevin?" Sam wondered.

"So now you want to know about me?" They didn't budge, so she sighed. "I was going to.. NYADA. My first semester, I was doing great, until I started hearing voices. Just in my head. And then I saw Kevin.. he seemed familiar, so I followed him... blah, blah, and I realized he was a prophet."

"He told you?" Dean questioned.

"No. I don't know, I just knew. And then in my head it all clicked.. I was heari-why am I telling you this? I don't like you guys."

"I had no idea. What were you hearing?"

She rolled her eyes. "Angels."

"Crap. Really?" Dean said, turning around to the fridge and getting a beer. "Do you have a history of mental instability? Did you at one point think that your father wasn't really your father? There's something else but I can't remember it."

"...Not telling you, how about you tell me who your daddy is, and screw you. I'm leaving." She got up to leave, but Dean stopped her.

"Answer the questions." He said.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "Yes. To both of them. Why?"

"You're an angel. You can't remember it, but you are." Sam tried.

"Okay. You're absolutely out of your mind." She stated, not believing any of what they were saying. "So, I, and by extension Kevin are going to keep escaping your weird, borderline psychotic.. whatever. This was super fun. Leaving now." She walked a bit before Dean grabbed her arm. She turned around and kicked him in the nuts, and while Sam was still surprised, she ran out and drove away.

Now they had two people to track down. Bonnie and Clyde: Blonde angel Delinquent, and the Criminal Prodigy/Advance Placement Student.

They were busy with everything else they had to do, and it took a few weeks, but finally Sam thought of something.

"So, the name thing was a bust. Rachel Berry is just a normal college student. A little overachieving and grating, but other than that, nothing wrong." He said one day, typing away at his laptop.

"Yeah, and the other names were just made up, right?" Dean responded, eating the takeout they had gotten a few minutes prior.

"No, I don't think so." He said, still looking at his computer.

"What?" Dean responded.

"Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones and of course, 'Miss Rachel Berry', have one thing in common. They all graduated 2012 from McKinley High School in Lima, OH. They were also all in the show choir."

"The.. Show Choir?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yep, and look at this group picture." He turned his computer screen to Dean "So, if this is right, we are looking for—"

"Quinn Fabray." Dean smirked and looked at her smiling face on the screen. "Gotcha."


	3. Worst Things in Life are Free

**AN: **_This is almost the last of what I have right now. I'm kind of all out of complete story lines. So, if you have any kind of suggestions, just review or something and I would be super appreciative. _

_Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Or, this story in general. Out of all the random stories I've come up with, this ones my favorite so far._

* * *

Quinn Fabray was a bit on the fence. "Do you think we can keep doing this? Don't you think we'll be caught?" She said on the phone, putting up a book on her bookshelf. She had been at school for a month now, and she hadn't wanted to go home yet, dragging her feet. She didn't feel like that was home. She didn't feel at home anywhere these days. Her roommate went out most nights, but Quinn knew she didn't belong doing that either.

_"No, Quinn, there's no need to worry. They aren't smarter than us." _Kevin said, reassuring her.

"Okay.. Thanks. Stay safe." She said, hanging up.

Late that night, she came back, and her door wasn't locked. Her roommate wasn't exactly the safest, so she didn't think anything of it. She opened the door, and stopped, stepping backwards when she saw her lamp turn on and looked to see who the culprit was.

"Hey, Quinn." Dean said, sitting back in one of her chairs. She turned to run, but Sam was already there, stopping her.

They sat her down, locking the door.

"Your roommate is out for the night. Actually, I think she went out for the weekend. So we have this place to ourselves. It's nice in here. Well, to the point, if you don't want us to tie you to that chair, you'd be best to tell us where Kevin is." Dean said, leaning on her desk, arms crossed.

"No." Quinn said, plainly.

"No? Really?" He asked, taking the rope out from behind his back, trying to intimidate her. "Are you sure? Because I'd think twice about that."

"No, because I know you won't tie me to my chair. You're just trying to scare me." She said, and the two boys looked at each other, and Dean looked back, raising his eyebrows and smiling just a bit.

So, she was wrong. They weren't bluffing, and they tied her to the chair and left her there, going out for a bite to eat. But, when they got back, she wasn't ready to play just yet like they had hoped.

"Where's Kevin?" Sam asked.

"I'm not telling you." She said, steady as a rock. She was stubborn, they'll give her that, but altogether she looked a little panicked.

She sat in silence for a few hours while they tried to do things to keep from being bored. They tried interrogating her, to no luck. She was too strong-willed, for some reason.

"He's in Idaho." She said, out of nowhere, catching them off guard.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Sam asked.

"Well obviously you don't. I'm a manipulative bitch, don't trust anything I say. Whatever, I'm telling the truth. Can you let me go now?"

"Not really." Dean said, and she rolled her eyes. "See, we need you if you're lying. It's insurance. You get me, right?"

"No, I don't get you. Let me go." She said, so they decided to go with their plan B.

They left, confusing the hell out of her. She waited a minute and walked to her fridge, getting her jug of water and pouring herself a glass. She stopped drinking when she realized it tasted odd. She still has no idea how they did it, but within a few minutes, she was out.

She woke up and saw the roof of a car at night, and her hands were bound using a zip tie. She sat up and looked around.

She saw the people in the front. "Seriously? You kidnapped me?"

"Couldn't risk you trying to run again. And like I said before, you're insurance."

"Did you really have to tie me up?" She asked, trying to break through.

"No, but honestly you piss me off, so..." He said, smiling.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Indiana. You were out for about 13 hours." Sam replied, looking back.

"You know, someone's going to notice I'm gone eventually."

"Yeah, we got that covered." Dean said, looking at the road.

"What does that mean?" She says rudely.

"Well, this isn't the first time you've run off without telling anyone." She rolled her eyes at this.

"What now, we all meet up with Kev in Idaho, have a nice little reunion?"

"Or, you're lying and we have to start this all over again. Except next time around, we won'[t go easy on you."

She sighed. "Because you've been so hospitable so far."

They got to a motel late at night, and they finally untied Quinn, as long as she promised not to make a run for it.

They took shifts watching her, while she mostly tossed and turned. Once, they both dosed off, and Quinn took the chance.

"Where you going?" Dean said, eyes still closed.

"You know, sleepwalking." She tried.

"Well it's good that you're awake now. Go lay down."

So, there wasn't hope for a swift escape. It didn't matter, she was telling the truth. She just wanted this done for. She cared deeply for Kevin, and if these jackasses were going to take this much time trying to find him, it's damn sure the demons would too.

She hated being in that damn car. Sure, it was a very nice car. If she hadn't already lost it in her own bed, drunk off wine coolers, she'd be happy to lose her virginity there. The problem was the boredom that came with being in a car for an extended period with two people you know you don't like.

It was even worse than living with Puck, because at least his theories about Super Mario were somewhat entertaining. They just kept looking at each other. Something was obviously off, but Quinn had no intention of getting anywhere near that.

Oh, and then there was the music. Quinn had nothing against classic rock. She actually enjoyed it on occasion. But honestly, please find something else to play. Plus, everything they played seemed to bring her back to Puck. She didn't love him anymore, but she actually found herself missing him. She actually missed everyone. Even Rachel, which is something Quinn would never admit, even though they're actually friends.

They had met up a few times, but with everything she had gone through, Quinn didn't find time to make it into New York as much as she'd planned. She hardly even went home. She wondered if she'd ever be able to. Sam and Dean kept repeating that this was dangerous, but important. If she was going to try to keep Kevin safe, she couldn't just go back. And she sure as hell couldn't trust them to protect him.

They finally got there. She told them where he was staying, so they drove to the abandoned house just outside of town, and looked as hard as they could, but found nothing.

Dean came back and walked over to Quinn in a fury. He twisted her around, holding her against the car with her hands behind her back. "Okay. I'm not playing anymore, sweetheart. Tell us where he is or I break your arm."

"He's not there?" She said, worried. Of course, he couldn't tell the difference between worried for Kevin's safety and worried for her own.

"Tell us where he is." He repeats, threateningly.

"He's supposed to be there, I swear! I'm not lying." She cried, trying to get away from him. "You think I'd be stupid enough to tell you a lie?"

"I don't believe anything you say!" Sam sees what's happening and runs to get Dean off of Quinn.

"What the hell?" He says, finally ripping him away.

"I'm sick of people lying to me!" He replies.

"I'm not lying. If he's not here..." she didn't want to think of what might be wrong. They searched longer and found what they were hoping wasn't there. Sulfur.

"Oh my god, he's dead. He's dead. Why does this always happen?!" She said, pacing. "It's my fault. Not all my fault, but I take partial blame."

"If you had told us earlier, we would've gotten to him before Crowley got to him." Dean said angrily.

"Yeah, but if you hadn't tried to kill his mother, maybe I wouldn't have helped him run. Anyways, we need to help him. I can't let him die."

"Kevin dying isn't the least of our problems. Those demons have the tablet, and they have the recipe to open a gate to hell to let all the demons out."

"I know, but I'm a selfish bitch. And if I don't care about him, who will?" She kept pacing while they went off to the side.

"We've ignored this because we've had our plates full, but Quinn's an angel. We can find her juice, have her power up..."

"And what? Storm the castle? Remember last time, when we found where it landed? It was gone? Don't you think they'd find it this time too?"

"They've been busy lately. Plus, I don't think they'd reject to helping us this time. They want the tablet as much as we do."

"Yeah. I just don't think it's such a great idea, that's all."

"What other options do we have?" Sam asked, and they agreed that they would look.

"That's crazy. Why would I be an angel?"

"Just go with it, okay? We know this, we've dealt with this before. We knew this girl Anna who was just like you."

"What was Anna's last name?" She asked, for some reason.

"Milton. She was fro-"

"I knew her." Quinn states.

"Seriously? Do all angels know each other? How?"

"Well, first, she was from Lima. We went to the same church, and she went to McKinley. She was apart of the first 'God Squad' at McKinley."

"..The God Squad? Really?" Dean asked. If two ex-angels were apart of a religious group, it would be called The God Squad.

"Yeah, do you have a problem? We did good works. Except, in my Junior year when Sam Evans and I got caught trying to secretly baptize some foreigners. It didn't go over well." Neither of them had a response for that.

"Anyways, there was a comet by the place you were born, same as Anna, and in Maine 9 months before you were born. This time instead of an oak tree, it was actually a whole garden. Nobody had ever planted anything there, and overnight it was full. Like a miracle." Sam said, searching on his computer. "The plants have also stayed blossoming throughout winter, and nobody ever puts any effort into them, but they keep growing."

"That sounds about right." Dean said, packing up the things.

"So, you're saying.. I'm an angel. And I chose to fall. And now you want me to go back? Why would I want to? And I don't even remember any of it-shouldn't I-rememb-" she said, getting a sharp pain in her head, and fainting to the ground.


	4. Angelic Assistance

**NOTE: IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN 8.07 "A LITTLE SLICE OF KEVIN" DO NOT READ! IT TAKES PLACE IN THAT EPISODE, SO THERE'S MAJOR SPOILERS**

* * *

**AN: **So, it's been like a week. Mostly cause' I've been busy, but also I needed to know what happened in the episode this takes place in. Hope you enjoy it. Have any ideas or whatever, please tell me!

* * *

She was in an office. It was white.

"Hello, Quinn." She turned around quickly and saw one of her sisters.

"Naomi? You're going to kill me, right?"

"As much as I would have liked to before, no. We need you. We are struggling to rescue Castiel from Purgatory, and as soon as we do, the Winchesters are going to need more than him. Now, tell me everything you know."

When she finished, she stopped and realized what she had done. "I never liked this department." She sighed. "Other than that, why did you bring me here?"

"To give you this." She handed her a vial. "I said we needed you. This is your grace, Quinn. You will return to earth in this same body, but you will be a full angel. You will protect the Winchesters full-time until Castiel shows up, and you will report to him after that."

"And why should I trust you?" She said, looking at her skeptically.

"You won't have to. You won't remember any of this." Quinn looked up, and then threw the vial on the floor. Breathing in the smoke like substance, she burst in a beautiful light, and opened her eyes to the hotel room.

Her eyes were glowing. Looking up to the ceiling, her response wasn't expected. "What the hell? Seriously, guys? Is it necessary to-" she stopped and looked back down, like nothing had happened.

"...What'd you see?" Dean asked, still surprised.

"What did I see of...what?" Quinn asked, clueless.

"Well, you saw something, and you're going to tell us." He said, annoyed. She rolled his eyes, and he had it. He tried to grab her hand, and she reacted instinctively and quickly flung him into the wall.

"I'm-an angel again." She looked at Sam, and then dean Dean, who was just a bit angry now.

"Gee, you think?" He said, trying to get up.

"I didn't see anything. I don't remember anything. Except.." She stood, looking apologetically at Dean. "I'm.. restored. I don't know how." She looked at them, and they weren't better off, either.

"Well, now that we've gotten that all.. sorted, we can get back to finding Kevin." Dean said, getting up and pouring himself a drink. "If you'd like to do whatever you angels do, we'll keep looking alone, if you don't mind." Sam looked at him oddly, but he accepted it.

"No." She stated.

"No, you can't?" He tried.

"No, but now that you ask, I can't seem to leave." She said. "I don't even want to be here, but I have to. Just need to or something."

They looked through the night. Dean didn't sleep, but he really didn't these days. Quinn became more and more aware of his pain, his poker face was strong, but it faded sometimes, revealing the mess beneath.

She left once, deciding to check in on her family. Her mother was fine, and she swung by everyone in her second family silently, knowing the explanation wouldn't be good enough.

Her last stop was the hardest of all. She flew to Noah Puckerman's apartment, and knocked the door, to no answer, she appeared inside, and there was a thin layer of dust around everything. She looked everywhere until she finally saw what she was dreading: in the kitchen window, there was a substance that clearly outlined what had happened. It was sulfur.

She flew herself straight to the boys, and didn't expect to see an old friend. He was at the TV, and he looked well, but troubled. "Castiel? You're here? I-" she didn't expect her own lack of the feeling, yet she had no idea why. She came here for a specific reason though, and not even this could stop her from finding out the truth. "Before we have another round of reunions, I have to tell you something important."

"What is it?" Sam asked, concerned.

"My friend Puck was taken by demons. And I looked around the news and there were freak-lightning storms at the time."

"We know, there have been others."

'How many?" She asked.

"Eight. But it's stopped now. As far as we know, they have taken people named Luigi, Justin, Aaron, Noah, Maria-" Sam stopped when the two angels started reciting the names by memory.

"I missed television." Quinn laughed at this.

"Honestly, the last year has had some pretty good shows. I mostly haven't watched them though, there isn't much time to study at Yale, or when you're running from multiple different species."

The boys ignored this sidetrack, still stuck on the phenomenon of what had just happened "How'd you the other names?" Sam asked.

"They're prophets." The two said together, eyes still fixed on the crappy TV.

"Prophets?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Angels instinctively know the name of every prophet; past, present, and future."

"So this list is the name if everyone if then that exists?"

"Till the next generation." Quinn answered.

"Plus, there's Kevin Tran, of course. The other eight are future prophets, since only one of them can exist at a time."

"Wait, how can Kevin be a prophet if Chuck is a prophet?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what happened to Chuck but, he must be dead." Cas answered, looking at Sam.

"So one of them comes off the bench if Kevin goes down?"

"Yep. And they don't have the slightest idea who they are." Quinn said.

Sam sat for a second, thinking. "Crowley." He finally ended up with.

"Insurance. Well, he's getting desperate." Dean said, leaning on the half wall.

"Explains all the phenomena. Lower level demons nabbing heavy-duty cargo." Castiel turned off the television and stood up.

"The vessels of God's word." Sam commented.

"I have a feeling something is going on." Cas said, stating the obvious. Sam's phone rang, and he answered it.

"Mrs. Tran? Well where the hell have you been?" Sam asked over the phone. "We know." He put the phone down. "Well, it's confirmed, Crowley has Kevin."

Puck was a badass. He was always a badass. Sometimes he forgot, but he never stopped being a Grade-A badass. He was scared, though. He didn't know these people, this British guy or whatever was checking up on them, and it was dark in here. He didn't know how he was going to get out, or if he ever was. He wondered if he'd ever see Beth again. Or Quinn. He had tried being a womanizer in LA, but it didn't work because every time he'd be with a girl, he thought about how the one was out there. And she was probably kissing some lawyer dude. It took a year to realize this, but he knew. If he ever got out of here, he was going to be a man and tell Quinn what he felt.

But first he had to get out. He had no idea where he was, but it wasn't a spaceship. After a while, they brought an Asian kid in, Kevin or something.

"Kevin, I'm wondering. How did you escape us for so long? Actually, I'm more curious about why you're not with the two teen heartthrobs right now. It's hard enough running from me, but those two-well. It's impossible. I speak from experience."

"I had help." Kevin said.

"From whom?" The man asked, and normally Puck wouldn't listen to any of this but he figured it was important. Kevin stayed silent, fearing he would hurt whoever helped him. "Kev, it's not like I'm going to skin her. It is a her, I'm assuming. Is it that girl we saw at those churches those times? Because she was a firecracker."

"Her name is Quinn." Puck straightened up at this, and the man noticed.

"Have any comments, do you, Noah, is it?" he asked, and Puck tried to act like it hadn't happened, but it didn't work.

"I just knew someone named Quinn. Quinn Fabray." Kevin looked at him when he said this.

"You know Quinn?" Kevin asked, even more tense than he was before.

"I knocked her up in High school." He looked down.

"Well, isn't this something straight out of a daytime soap opera?"

They figured out a meeting place at mile marker 96. Quinn just kept wondering why she had felt drawn to both Puck and Kevin, figuring it must have been a residual angel thing. She ignored Dean's comments, and his obvious PTSD symptoms. He discussed what happened in Purgatory with Cas, and whatever it was, Quinn was happy she had nothing to do with it.

Kevin's mother arrived, quickly getting out of the car. "You can do this, can't you, you can get him back?"

"How did Crowley find you?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I hired a witch and she ratted us out." She brushed it off.

"A witch? Why did you hire a witch?" Sam asked.

"To make demon bombs, of course." She answered, still not getting it was a bad idea.

"I've dabbled in witchcraft... among other things," Quinn commented, getting weird looks from the boys. "When I was a skank. Smoking only takes up a bit of time when you drop out of society."

"These are Kevin's notes." Mrs. Tran said, handing them to Sam.

"You have any idea where Crowley took him?" Dean asked, not very hopeful that she would know the answer.

"No." She answered, taking out the car keys. "But, this guy might." She opened the trunk, revealing a demon tied up.

Dean took out the knife, looking at him. "Let's talk." He tortured him for a bit, much to everyone's disgust, except Castiel. The angel clearly didn't like him doing this, but seemed to know he couldn't stop him.

They arrived in Iowa after morning.

Sam handcuffed Mrs. Tran to the steering wheel, and Dean stabbed the demonic hostage.

"Don't worry. I'll get Kevin out safe, I promise." Quinn said, trying to reassure her, and it worked. Out of everyone else, everything she had done for Kevin was to keep him safe, and she knew that.

They entered, and they split up, Castiel going with Dean, and she went with Sam.

They found the hostages, and Quinn desperately looked for Puck. She panicked when she saw blood on the table. "No-" she said, but they appeared out of hiding. She saw Puck and ran to him.

"Quinn? What are you-" he stopped abruptly when Quinn started kissing him. Sam tried to stop her, but she had no intention of listening. She finally stopped to give Puck a chance to catch up, "what are you doing here?" He asked finally.

"Long story. We have to go. Follow Sam and he'll get you out." She turned to leave the other way and Sam tried to stop her. "I have to help Kevin." She disappeared before he could protest.

She flew to where Kevin was, not realizing that it was probably a bad idea.

"Now, now. Who is this?" Crowley asked, surprised not to see the boys. She ignored him and went to Kevin.

"Are you alright? Did he-" she saw his hand and turned to the demon. "I swear, I will rip your still beating black hole of a heart out."

"Kinky. Is this another girlfriend of yours that I can kill? Because I'd be more than happy to break off a few pieces to inspire you, Kev." He said sarcastically.

"You think you can kill me?" She stood, eyes glowing.

"Bit more than a girl, I suppose. But we'll have to finish our little chat in a moment, the grown ups have to talk." He turned to the other angel who had just appeared in the room. He looked tired and weak. "Castiel. Fresh from Purgatory. I really do wish you would call first." Quinn focused on Kevin once more, realizing that it was Cas's battle, not hers. The king made some comment that she didn't understand, and then Castiel started advancing.

"Kevin is coming with me." He said, panting.

"I think not, the prophets playing on my team, now." He said, and Castiel pulled an angel blade out and held it, and Crowley did the same, causing Kevin to stand up and back away.

"So this is how it's going to be?" Castiel asked threateningly.

"It's all very 'West Side Story', but lets be logical. You look like hell, and I should know. You're not up for this." Quinn got an idea at this, one that she should have thought about more.

She walked towards her now glowing brother, and touched his shoulder, transferring some of her power. "Quinn, no."

She went back to Kevin before he could stop her. The light grew, and his wings shadowed on the wall behind him.

"You're bluffing!" The King said, a bit afraid.

"You really want to take that chance?" The angel asked, and Crowley took hold of the tablet, and Castiel smashed the table, breaking the tablet, and causing Crowley to disappear, but not before he took hold of someone.

Dean burst in, and he took in the scene. He bent down to help Castiel, while Kevin took hold of the remaining half of the tablet. They looked around for Quinn, but didn't find her anywhere.

Later on, they were discussing what had gone on. "That was a bonehead move back there. You could've gotten yourself killed. Why didn't you wait for me?" Dean asked Cas.

"Well, I didn't. Anyways, I'm more concerned about Quinn." He stated.

"What happened, anyways?" He inquired.

"She transferred some of her power to me. I think more than she thought she did. I think she disappeared when Crowley did."

"So, do you think she's dead?" He asked.

"I doubt it." He said, a little horrified at what might be happening to his sister now.

Quinn opened her eyes, and saw a shadowy figure approaching. She tried to keep hopeful, but deep down she knew what was happening.

"Well, well. What shall I try first?" Crowley held the angel blade, looking down at her in the chair she was in. She tried to struggle, but it didn't work, partly due to her drain, and due to the fact that no angel was meant to be here. While heaven made angels stronger, hell made them weaker.


	5. The Madness Within

It had been weeks. Or days. She couldn't tell. She had lost hope of being rescued quickly, obviously Castiel couldn't petition the other angels to sacrifice themselves for her.

He came in every once in a while, and he tortured her for information. Where tablets were, among other things. He mostly just did it for fun. Some kind of delusional thought that he was actually more powerful than her. Right now he was, but she had no intention of letting him live long when she got out.

He was clever, she knew, especially because he knew she might escape at some point. He kept her room surrounded in holy fire 24/7, preventing her from even trying.

"So, I hear you have a thing for prophets, am I right?" He started one day. She knew it wouldn't be that bad that day, because he never started with conversation when he intended to hurt her.

"I guess. Normal men aren't enough for me, I guess. They have to be chosen from God." She said with a slight smile on her face. "I hear its a common angel problem." Casually brushing it off.

"I also heard that you have a daughter?" He laughed when the smile quickly drained from her face.

"Don't you dare." She growled.

"Oh, how much of a monster do you think I am? I wouldn't hurt an innocent child." He said, making it more than obvious that he was lying.

"If you touch Beth-I will get out of here, and I will make sure personally that you die. And not just a stab in the heart, but I will make sure I take my time." She said, with a menacing look in her eye that made him know that she wasn't lying at all. To be honest, he was a little scared.

With the turn of the conversation, he decided to take it out on her. This time though, she never screamed, she never even flinched. She just kept looking at him, challenging him to do more and more, promising that she'd do the same when-not if-she got out.

He needed her for information desperately, so he had no intention of killing her. He knew this was going to eventually be a mistake though, but he didn't have a choice.

"There have been barely any omens at all since we rescued Kevin." Sam said, sitting at the table in the cabin.

"Makes sense, if Crowley didn't want his flunkies making a sound, it makes it easier to keep hiding." Dean responded.

"He's in hell." Cas said suddenly. They were caught off guard, and asked him to clarify. "He's been in hell since he took Quinn. I'm thinking he's staying there to get information from her."

"About what? Angels?" Sam asked.

"Probably, but I think he mostly just wants to take it out on something-or someone, in this case." They didn't really want to think about what that means. She was somewhat of a pain in the ass, but nobody deserves this.

"We need to get her." The angel said finally, breaking the silence.

"How? Didn't you say she was in hell?" Sam tried.

"If I can get a small group of angels-I'm sure I can do it." He disappeared, ending the matter.

It felt like months. She knew everything about hell, and how time was slower here, more drawn out. It had probably been days, or less. She kept counting. Three days, four, ten...

Thirty, forty-seven, eighty...

...ninety-one, one hundred and sixty. She lost hope around then. Angels weren't supposed to be here. It wasn't natural. She needed to get back, so why hadn't they rescued her?

...six months, eight... eleven.

He mostly left her alone now. Just let her sit there, waiting. Waiting...

She hated waiting, even when she was in heaven.

_She looked out into the water. Her favorite heaven was a perpetual sunset of a man in the 14th century. She stood there for a minute before acknowledging her brothers presence. "Isn't it beautiful.." She commented, trying to veer him from what she knew he was there for._

_"You're considering disobedience, Quinn." He stated. He was always so rigid, but well intentioned._

_"Can we not talk about that.. It's just nothing." She said, looking down._

_"Is this because of Anna? She was wrong. It's not better." He said, trying to reason with her._

_"I know, I just don't want to wait anymore."_

_"Wait for what?" He asked, not understanding her meaning._

_"Everything, Castiel. I'm sick of waiting all the time. That's all we do, don't you see? We're useless." She disappeared and hid somewhere so he couldn't find her._

She had no idea when it was going to end. Reliving her past was hard enough, and she knew now that Crowley just wanted her to suffer now.

It had been eleven months, four days. She was regaining some strength but it wasn't enough. On earth it had been less than a few days, at least with hell-time, which only made her less inclined to hope for her swift rescue. He had hurt her worse than normal, but Quinn supposes it was because he knew what was going on in the lesser parts of hell.

It took thirty-six hours, two angels' lives, and countless demons to find her, but Castiel finally did.

By that time, Crowley had realized how screwed he was, and had disappeared, leaving Quinn. Covered in bruises and blood, she looked horrible.

He flew her to Sam and Dean for safe keeping, while she slept for weeks.

When she woke up, she was still weak. It was horrible for Sam and Dean to see her like this, knowing that she did nothing to deserve it.

"How long was it up here?" She asked, barely making a sound.

"About three days." Dean answered, wanting to ask how long it was for her, but not thinking of how to do it.

"Eleven months." She said, reading his mind.

"Eleven months?" They asked together.

"Eleven months, five days, and twenty-eight hours." She clarified. There was a silence, which she broke. "Angels were never meant to be there. Ever. It's unnatural."

"What did you tell him?" Cas asked, after being completely silent.

"Nothing. My will is strong. Mostly I wanted to, but then he said something about Beth-"

"-Beth?" Sam asked.

"My daughter. After he said something about her, I became completely silent. I didn't say a thing, which just pissed him off even more. I don't care though. I'm going to find him and kill the hell out of him. Literally." She tried to smile, but she couldn't. Her nose started bleeding as everything came back to her at once, and she started coughing up blood. They knew what this meant, so they cleaned it up and just left her there, knowing she wouldn't be awake anytime soon.

They went on various hunts before she became more mobile. Once, she was alone with Dean, and while he was 'researching', Quinn saw him look at her in a way that irritated her.

"Don't do that." She said, catching him off guard.

"Do what?" He asked, acting like nothing had happened.

"Look at me like that. Like I'm some kind of broken bird or something. I might be weak, but don't for one second think that means you can pity me."

"I'm not, actually." He responded. "God, why do people always think its pity? I'm looking at you, because I understand. A lot of crap has happened to me, and I don't know how I got through half of it. But I understand where you're coming from."

"Okay, this is going to sound rude. And you know what, I'm going to call it tough love. Everything that happens to anybody in this world is not your fault. And even the stuff that was even a little bit your fault, you've paid for it. Probably more than you deserve. So sack up, and let it go." she said this with more strength than she had possessed in weeks, but she was fading. "But what do I know, I'm just a self-obsessed bitch." She said in a whisper. It didn't take much after she finished to put her back into her somewhat comatose state.

It took more time than they expected for her to feel better. They guessed it was that she had been a full angel for only about a day when she left, so she wasn't ready to transfer power yet, but she still did. It reminded her of when she was in physical therapy, yet it was harder. But she'd be damned if she could stand up in prom after being declared paraplegic, but sit around forever being a broken angel.

She refused her brother's offers for help, deciding that it was better if she did it herself. If Quinn Fabray learned anything as a human, it was how to be irrationally stubborn.

Since Cas had gone on a few hunts, she decided to join in once she could do most things without flinching. She found it to be mostly boring, sure, it was something to do, but she never really understood the whole draw to the life that some hunters had.

But, of course, despite the fact that she still somewhat had human wants, she knew what she wanted to be doing, and she knew she couldn't do it. She was still mostly human, so she had to ask permission for crap she shouldn't have to ask permission to do.

"Can we make a stop?" She asked, one day.

"Where?" Sam wondered.

"I have to see a friend of mine. That one prophet that we rescued?" She clarified.

"The one that Sam said you had your tongue down his throat the minute you saw him?" Dean joked.

"Yeah. I really care about him and I don't want him to worry." She said.

"No." Castiel said, and she opened her mouth to protest.

"He's right. You'll put him in danger." Sam said, and she knew it was true. She just wished that she could punch one of them through a wall. It would be rude and uncalled for, but she didn't care. But being nearly human, it would take a lot of power to achieve, and with her being much smaller than any of them, it wouldn't take much to stop her. Plus, they'd probably treat her like some kind of child, and stop her from leaving at all. She wouldn't blame them though, but honestly, handcuffing her to the bed was overkill. Especially after last time.


	6. Can't Live Without

**AN:** Forgot this again last chapter, but I took a week off of uploading to write a lot, I have like a few more chapters. If you have any suggestions, please tell me. Honestly, I don't know how to keep this storyline going, but hopefully I can. I'm not sure whether or not I can add depth to Quinn without making her seem pathetic. It's interesting trying to figure out how all of them would interact with each other, so I enjoy that part.

And something I've forgotten every other chapter; I do not own or affiliate myself with either the Creators/Writers of either Glee or Supernatural. Sadly. Cause' if so, Quinn would be extensively featured in every episode of Glee ever.

* * *

She figured out that Cas was an awful hunter. He couldn't interrogate to save is life. Seriously, Mr. Schuester was better at interrogating from that one time she made the Glist.

Quinn was just half-sleeping, checking her nails as they interviewed someone when she heard something that made her spine shiver.

"Well, we're all okay, but my daughter isn't. She's been a wreck ever since her daughter was taken- it's her adoptive daughter. Man, she loves that child. Ever since she gave her own up-"

Quinn sat up and looked at him. "What is her name." She said in a tone harsh and terrified at the same time.

"Shelby. She didn't keep my last name-"

"No, her daughter's name." She demanded.

"Beth." He answered, and Quinn stopped breathing. "Beth Corcoran." Quinn stood up and ran outside.

They finished up and explained that Quinn just really cared about children. When they found her she was sitting with her knees up against her chest and crying.

"What was that about?" Dean asked, with just a hint in his voice that he actually cared.

"Beth. You know that song by Kiss? It sounds stupid but we named her Beth because of that. Puck wanted to name her Jackie Daniels before that, but even if I didn't keep her, she needed a perfect name. It means 'house'. I always thought that if she got lost- no matter what she'd find her way home." She kept going, basically saying nonsense until Sam cut her off.

"What do you-" he tried.

"And I tried so hard to get her back-but then I realized that she'd be better off with Shelby..I figured I was just being selfish. And I was-but if I had been there with her she wouldn't be gone now. He has her." She looked up into their eyes, pleading. They knew the answer.

"Crowley? But why?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but what else could it be? The case is about demons taking some little girl, right? Why would they want my little girl? Except to screw with me." Her eyes teared up and she looked down. "You know, she's perfect. The only thing in my life that I know I haven't screwed up. Everything I do-I always find a way to hurt someone else. But with her-she's just perfect. Beautiful. The one good thing I've ever done." She choked down a sob and then looked up. Her eyes were cold. "I'm going to get her back. And I don't care how, but Crowley will pay more than his fair share of hell for this." the look on her face scared everyone, because they knew she would do it. "And he should know. He is the king of it, right?" She said innocently with a hint of malice.

She spent every hour working on how to find him. She never slept, and she looked horrible. The brothers knew though that there wasn't any stopping this, they had experience with revenge missions. They tried everything though, to get her to sleep. Finally they remembered that sleeping pills still worked on her. It was overkill, but it had been four days.

They slipped some into her drink and it took her a while to even take a sip, but she did. She tasted it immediately, but it was too late. She got up and looked at them, wobbly. "Dammit you bastards... I can't sleep. I have to- where do you even get these?" she fell over and Sam caught her, lying her in the bed.

She didn't wake up for seventeen hours. She fluttered her eyes open and then shot up.

"What the hell, guys?!" She yelled, holding her head. It was pounding, but she powered through it.

"Easy, Quinn. Don't over do it." Dean warned jokingly, looking up from his dinner.

"I will overdo it if I damn well please. Why did you do that to me? You know I have to find him!" She said angrily.

"Yeah but you can't if you're dead. You're human. You can't just keep going forever." Sam told her, but she didn't buy it.

"I can if its my daughters life on the line. Don't ever do that again." She warned them and then walked a few steps before falling over again.

"I told her not to overdo it." Dean said, picking her up off the floor.

This time she woke up within a few minutes and she was handcuffed to a chair.

"Oh, come on. Not again! Seriously guys? Do you have some kind of obsession with this crap?" She looked up, and only Dean was in the room.

"Okay, Quinn. I have something to say to you. Lets call it... tough love." He said, repeating what she told him.

"Where's Sam?" She asked, looking around.

"He's out. Anyways, we have to talk."

"About what? I need to find her, Dean!" She tried to get out, to no avail.

"If we find Crowley, then what? There's no guarantee that we can get past him without him killing Beth, or worse." She stopped and just looked at him.

"Wow, thanks. I really needed that image in my head, Dean." She said sarcastically, with a deadly look.

"You have to lay off it." He told her.

"No. What are you going to do to stop me? Lock me up? Because you're just assuring that he kills my daughter-an innocent little child. I need to find him. He's hurt too many people already, Dean. I'm not going to let him hurt her. Not her. Not Beth."

"Fine. Im only doing this because I know it won't take more than a push to put you back into a coma." He joked, and she rolled her eyes. "Anyways, while you were out, we got some ideas." He said, unlocking her handcuffs.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We think he's in Oregon." He stated, and she looked at him.

It was an abandoned industrial factory. They split up, Sam and Cas going together, while Dean went with Quinn. He didn't trust her to go with anyone else. He wasn't about to let her die, too.

"I think we're close. I see a door-" she said, walking a bit further, before a door slid down and separated them.

"Quinn? You alright?" He asked, looking for a way to get her out.

"Yeah, I'm not hurt." She started, but she stopped when she heard a voice.

"Hello, Quinn." She turned and saw Crowley, relaxed as ever. "Did our own broken little lamb come back for more quality time with yours truly?"

"Where is she?" She asked, looking at him harshly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." He responded.

"You know. My daughter, Beth. Where is she?!" She yelled.

"Now, why didn't I think of that?" He said, with a hint of sarcasm.

"What do you mean? Where is she!?" She advanced towards him. "Tell me!"

"See, kitten. I don't have to tell you anything. You don't scare me. You're just a sad excuse for an angel."

"Doesn't matter." She said in a growl, pulling out an angel blade. While he was still standing there, she maneuvered herself so she had the knife to his throat. "Tell me where my daughter is, or I swear. I will kill you."

"I don't have her. Why won't you believe me? It's not like I'm that bad." He paused for a second. "Well, I am but why don't any of you angels believe in niceties? Polite conversation, just once."

"I don't believe you." She said.

"Believe me or not, I still don't have her. You think I'm really that stupid? It's not like I just constantly think of ways to screw with you angels."

"Then where is she? If you don't have her-" she stopped for a second and it gave Crowley a window enough to get out of her grip.

"If you aren't here to negotiate for the tablet, then there's no reason for me to stay, is there? I wish you the best of luck finding your daughter." He paused. "Actually, I don't." And he was gone.

A second after he left, Dean found a way to open the door, and the other two weren't far behind.

"What happened?" He asked.

"He doesn't have her. He.. he said he doesn't have her." She looked up from the ground.

"He has a history of lying. He is the king of hell, after all." He tried to reassure.

"He wasn't lying, I could tell. I just-I have no idea where she is now. She could be anywhere." She said, dropping the knife and walking away.


	7. Mad World

**AN: **I've been really busy lately, so I haven't been able to update. I have two more chapters after this, and I'll upload them before taking a break from writing. Don't worry, the story isn't finished or abandoned, but I need to have some more time off before I can write more.

Also, review, because it's nice and it gives me warm and happy feelings inside.

* * *

She kept on with her crusade, but now she actually slept, and it helped. It took her weeks, until she woke up at four in the morning and got an idea.

"Oh my god. Oh my god... crap." The boys woke up in a panic but she didn't care. "Castiel, you gotta come down here. It's...bad." He appeared within a few seconds and she kept ignoring Sam and Dean's questions and went straight to Cas, holding a book. "She's five years old. She wasn't taken by demons... it can't be anything else."

"Quinn, are you sure?" He asked, voice somewhat worried.

Dean rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about? Quinn, we need to know." He told her.

"Even when angels have become human, there is still a connection. They aren't fully human. Not a completely different species, but not human by any means."

"So, it's not easy, but angels can... mate with humans. When I had sex with Puck, I had no angelic power, but I was completely and fully an angel- wellmostly. But when I had Beth-" she trailed off, not knowing how to finish it.

"She's half human.. half angel.' Sam said for her.

"Nephilim." Cas elaborated.

Dean looked confused. "Like the giants?" Castiel looked at him and shook his head.

"That's not actually correct. It's a species, that was popular before the flood, but they died out. Heaven in those times was corrupt and angels were falling left and right, but it just doesn't happen as much now. So it became a myth, but they are very much real."

"So.. this is bad, right?" Dean asked.

"Pretty bad. They're not full angels but they possess the physical strength.. They have low level flight abilities.. telepathy...and their blood is key in a number of spells.. that's not important. We know he doesn't have her.." Quinn explained, trailing off.

"So, basically we need to find her? Well, she could be anywhere, right? The whole zapping places thing?"

"Yeah, but I think... Shelby will know." She looked up.

"Who's Shelby?" Sam asked.

"The woman who adopted her. She's.. probably still mad at me after..." She paused for a split second, thinking. "We should go. She's living in Pennsylvania."

They got there, and Quinn was the first one out. Sam stopped her from just going up to the door right away. "You sure you want to do this? Whatever happened, you think it'd be better if we did this one?"

"I care more about Beth than both of you. We don't really like each other, but we care about Beth." She rang the doorbell, and was met by a shocked face.

"Quinn? Why are you here?" She said, looking at the three men behind her.

"Can I come in? I know I'm not exactly your favorite person, but..."

"That's an understatement, Quinn. You tried to get CPS to take my daughter away from me, and when that didn't work, you tried to get charges of sleeping with a student laid against me to get me fired."

Dean raised his eyebrows. She was crazy, but that's just insane. "I.. that was rock bottom for me. But I think I paid enough for... all of that. I'm actually here to help you get Beth back."

They sat down in her living room, and Quinn went straight for it.

"Okay, we'll these guys are.. Detectives. They said that they'd help you find Beth."

"How do you know them?" Shelby asked, sipping from her coffee.

Quinn struggled to find an answer, until Sam answered for her. "We're her cousins. We just heard about Beth-and we figured she really needed to be found."

"Oh, that's nice." She responded, raising her eyebrows.

There was a bit of an awkward pause, and Dean broke the silence. "So.. we need to know some of the places Beth hangs out a lot, like the parks you visit, things like that."

"The cops have already checked those places five times. She's not there."

"We know, we just need to double check, comb through those places again."

"Well, we don't really go to any parks here. She is enrolled in daycare, but they'd tell me, right? If they saw her?" She asked, worried.

"Of course they would, Ms. Corcoran. How about when you lived in Ohio?"

"Why would she be there? Quinn, you told me these were professionals."

"They are. Its.. policy. They need to know." Quinn reassured her, and she reluctantly told them.

"We once went to this one beautiful park where my parents live, it's full of beautiful roses and flowers-" she got caught up reminiscing, and trailed off. L

"Thank you, Ms. Corcoran. We'll tell you if we find anything."

"Thanks, Shelby. I really am sorry about what I did." She said, looking into her eyes with sincere regret.

"It all worked out, Quinn. Don't feel bad about the things you did for the rest of your life. We both care about Beth, probably more than we know."

She smiled, and Quinn tried to smile back, but couldn't find the energy.

They got back to the hotel room, and started to figure out what they would do.

"She's in that garden, I just feel it." Quinn said suddenly, catching them off guard.

"What do you mean, you 'feel it'?" Castiel asked, confusedly. He had been in a less productive mood since they found out that just searching for her wasn't going to work.

"She's my daughter, don't you think I'd know?" Quinn replied harshly. "Sorry, I just know she's there. Don't you?" She looked around, and they were resolved.

They arrived after a day of driving, and Quinn didn't care about any of it. She just needed to find her daughter. It was night, though, so they decided to wait, but she couldn't. She waited until they were sleeping before sneaking out. She had gotten better at it, or at least they had gotten worse at trying to stop her. She went to the garden, and found her daughter swinging on a swing. She wouldn't have recognized her, but she felt drawn to her. She started crying, and she blinked once.

she opened her eyes. She wasn't at the garden any longer; it was an office.

"Hello, Quinn." Naomi said, greeting her sister. The newly arrived looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked, feeling as if she'd said this before.

"It is not important." She stated.

"Am I here to get my powers back?" Quinn asked, still confused.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible."

"And why not?" She crossed her arms and looked at the woman.

"Because, it's punishment. For everything concerning your past rebellions, failure to comply, things of that nature. But it's specifically concerning your child."

"Beth? Where is she?" She panicked, looking around.

"We have some regrettable news. We have taken your daughter, and you will never see her again."

Quinn looked at her with fury in her eyes. "What? You took Beth?" It didn't reach her voice yet, though.

"The Nephilim are a powerful race, and often unpredictable. We have no choice but to kill her."

"Don't you dare." She said darkly, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm very sorry, but this is non negotiable. You will not remember any of this, and you will have no idea who Beth is." and she blinked once, and the scene was gone, and all she saw was a motel room ceiling.


End file.
